Computing devices, such as wearable devices, including portable eyewear devices (e.g., smartglasses, headwear, and headgear); mobile devices (e.g., tablets, smartphones, and laptops); and personal computers available today integrate image displays and cameras. Currently, users of computing devices can utilize photo lenses or filters to create effects on two-dimensional (2D) photographs. Various photo decorating applications feature tools like stickers, emojis, and captions to edit two-dimensional photographs.
With the advent of three-dimensional (3D) image and video content, more sophisticated manipulations and interactions to transform three-dimensional image and video content (e.g., videos, pictures, etc.) are needed. For example, being able to manipulate and interact with the three-dimensional image and video content to create graphical effects on three-dimensional images and videos is desirable.
Accordingly, a need exists to enhance video and image editing effects available for three-dimensional image and video content.